pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Dwebble
Vs. Dwebble is the twelfth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 3/10/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan are finishing up lunch, being on a rocky pathway. Rui: Alright! Onto the next town! Ian: Actually, I was going to suggest we take a day off from travel. Rui: Eh?! But why?! It’s important to get to the next town so we can do proper grooming and bathing! Ian: I plan on training today. Iris: Training? Ian: My team was nowhere near fast enough to handle Sabrina’s Darmanitan. I’m going to train to make my team faster. Rui: (Groans) What are we supposed to do now? Cilan: Well, we could always check out the Wellspring Cave. Rui: (Fascinated) Cave? Cilan: It isn’t that spectacular, but it’s not too far up the path from here. Iris: Ah, a cave! That sounds like so much fun! Rui: Better than watching Ian train all day. Let’s do it. End Scene Cilan leads the way through a small cave, Rui groaning with disappointment. Rui: (Flatly) That’s it? Where’s the underground city? Cilan: Huh? Underground city? Rui: I thought that all underground passageways lead to a city hidden underground! Iris: Is there seriously an underground city in Orre to base this off of? Rui: There is! The Under is one of the coolest places in Orre! Hmph! Let’s head back. Cilan: Ah, such a varying palette. Very well. Iris: Aw! I was hoping to spend some more time in this area! The three travel along a rock path, as Cilan motions them to stop. He points towards a Dwebbe which is angrily Slashing at its rock home. The rock home is receiving heavy damage, as Cilan rubs his chin with curiousity. Cilan: What a unique taste. I’ve never seen a Dwebble do that before. Rui: A Dwebble? (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (With female voice) Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokémon. When it finds a stone of a suitable size, it secretes a liquid from its mouth to open up a hole to crawl into. Iris: Does it not like the stone or something? It looks like the right size for it. Cilan: Agreed. Something must be going on with it. Rui: I know what. Cilan & Iris: Really, what? Rui: (Confidently) It’s angry! Iris: Well that’s obvious! Cilan: But she brings up a good point. I wonder what it is mad about? Dwebble Slashes through the rock home, destroying it. Dwebble stomps around angrily, as Cilan comes out into view. Cilan: Hey there. Take it easy little guy. Dwebble turns towards Cilan, charging at him with Slash. Cilan gasps, though responds with flare. Cilan: Pansage! Stop it with Bullet Seed! Cilan throws the Pokéball, choosing Pansage. Pansage: Pansage pan! Pansage spews several seeds, Dwebble skillfully dodging and climbing up the rock wall. It then leaps and lands behind Pansage, Slashing at it. Pansage is knocked forward, as Dwebble charges at Cilan with Slash. Cilan gasps, as Iris points forward. Iris: Quick! Dragon Rage! Axew’s stomach glows blue, charging up dragon energy with its mouth open. Axew prepares to fire it, when it accidentally swallows. An explosion wave occurs, Axew being fine. Dwebble is blasted into the air, going flying. Iris, Rui and Cilan are dirtied up by the explosion. Cilan: (Laughs sheepishly) Thanks Iris. Though I’d really like to know why that Dwebble was so hostile towards me. They are usually docile Pokémon that don’t interact that much with humans. Rui: It was hurt. Its aura looked a lot like Lillipup and Snivy after they had been released and abandoned. Iris and Cilan gasp in surprise as they take a look at Rui, who looks nonchalant about the whole ordeal. Cilan: What is this aura you mentioned? Iris: You had talked about it before. Rui: (Groans) Do I have to explain it? Aura is the life force that all living beings emit. It fluctuates based off the creature’s current emotional state. Happy, sad, anger, betrayal. They all vary in appearance and power. All those Pokémon in Accumula City. Their aura looked similar to that Dwebble. Cilan: But why would a trainer release their Pokémon like that? Iris: Those guys who are preaching about how we are harming Pokémon by keeping them as partners. And then we have guys like N making it worse. Cilan: I see. (Cilan stands up, straightening his tie) I think we should go look for Dwebble. Rui: Eh?! But it just attacked you! Pansage: (Determined) Pansage pan! Cilan: If we leave it like this, then it’ll grow to distrust and hate humans. As a Pokémon Connoisseur, I cannot allow Dwebble to retain such an intolerable palette! Ian: Alright everyone! Everyone chase! Ian throws his frisbee, as Victini, Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy chase after it. Oshawott takes the lead, gloating before tripping on a pebble. Snivy jumps over Oshawott, going to reach the frisbee first. A sparkle occurs as Dwebble falls from the sky, crashing into Snivy and knocking her to the ground. Victini grabs the frisbee as it makes it to the ground, skidding to a stop. Ian: Good hustle everyone! As for you… Ian spots the Dwebble, it getting up and stomping in a rage. It charges at Snivy, Slashing at her. Snivy dodges, but strikes Oshawott. Oshawott is shot back, him ranting in anger. Oshawott: Osha! Wott, wott, Oshawott! Ian: In that case, let’s battle it. Water Gun! Oshawott spews Water Gun, striking Dwebble and slamming it into a boulder. Ian: Now speed in for Tackle! Oshawott dashes forward with Tackle, Ian grinning. Ian: He’s definetely faster. Dwebble howls to the sky, as it glows red. The red aura cracks and explodes in a flash of light, Dwebble still glowing like this. Dwebble speeds out of the way, striking Oshawott and defeating him with Slash. Ian returns Oshawott, grinning. Ian: Alright then. With that speed, you’ll be a perfect training partner. Cilan: Hold on! Ian stops, as Cilan runs to intercept him. Cilan: I would like the honor of interacting with Dwebble. It’s hurt and I see it my duty to rectify the situation. Ian: Huh? (Grins) In that case, go for it. Cilan smiles, as he approaches Dwebble. Dwebble scowls at him, but Cilan bends down and gets at eye level. Iris and Rui run over to join Ian and his Pokémon, with Iris confused. Iris: Huh? Where did Pansage go? Ian: Wasn’t here when he ran up. Cilan: Dwebble, you were recently released by your former trainer, weren’t you? Dwebble continues to scowl, as Cilan gets closer. Dwebble gets defensive, charging with Slash. It stops inches away from Cilan, who doesn’t flinch. Dwebble feels uneasy at this. Cilan: I can understand that left a bad taste in your mouth. But from what I’ve come to understand, they did it because they thought it was best for you, didn’t they? However, your palettes didn’t sync up on this matter, and you felt betrayed. Dwebble slinks back, now upset and depressed. Cilan: You most likely destroyed your old rock home because it reminded you of your old trainer. Pansage: Pansage! Pansage climbs through the rocky terrain, as it makes it over to Cilan. It hands Cilan a Cheri Berry, as Cilan places it on the ground. Cilan: I could tell that you have an Adamant Nature, refusing to back down from these emotions. So I had Pansage utilize its Gluttony ability to find you a spicy berry. Dwebble seems to have settled down a bit, as it eats the berry. It grins widely as it eats it, Cilan chuckling. Rui stares in admiration. Rui: Oh wow! He really is amazing! He could figure out how to calm and resonate his aura with Dwebble’s just by looking at it! Iris: I have to admit, I thought that Connoisseur thing was just him blowing smoke. I wish I could calm Pokémon like that. Ian: Learn from him then. That’s why I asked him along. Iris: Huh? That’s why you asked him to come with us? To learn from him? Rui: (Nonchalantly) I thought it was because he was hot in that uniform. Iris: (Annoyed) That would’ve been your reason. Cilan: Now, how about I help you find a new stone to use for your home? There must be some in this area that will be fitting for you. Cilan and Dwebble inspect the area, as Ian prepares sandwiches for dinner. The two find a perfect stone, as Dwebble secretes liquid from its mouth from its mouth, hollowing out the stone. After a while, the stone is fitted for Dwebble, as it backs into it. It lifts the new stone off the ground, happy with its work. Cilan: Excellent! Such an exquisite result! A savory texture along with just the right seasoning! Ian: Hey Cilan! Cilan turns, Ian grinning. Ian: Now that you two have got it all worked out, how about a battle? Dwebble: Dwe? Cilan: A battle? Ian: I wanna see how I stand up to that Dwebble now. Cilan: Huh. What do you say, Dwebble? May I accompany you in a battle? Dwebble: (In compliance) Dwebble! Ian: Alright. Oshawott, time for round 2! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Oshawott. Oshawott: (Pride on the line) Oshawott! Ian: Water Gun then Razor Shell! Cilan: Dwebble, X-Scissor! Then catch them with Slash! Oshawott spews Water Gun, as Dwebble slashes its arms to fire a crimson x. X-Scissor takes out Water Gun, as Oshawott dashes forward with his scalchop glowing with water energy. Dwebble blocks Razor Shell with Slash, the two stalemating. Oshawott flips back from the impact, landing with a superhero like pose. Iris: How come Dwebble isn’t moving as fast as it was before? Rui: I thought it’d be obvious that it can’t move that fast with the rock on its back. Cilan: In that case, let’s leave it behind and use Shell Smash! Dwebble nods, as it slides out of its rock home. It uses Shell Smash, as it is powered up. Cilan: Now Slash attack! Ian: Alright Oshawott! Outrun it, and hit it from behind with Razor Shell! Dwebble shoots forward, as Oshawott manages to barely outrun it. Slash breaks the rocky terrain, as Oshawott circles around. Oshawott draws Razor Shell, as Dwebble spins around and counters it. Ian scowls at this, Oshawott being blasted skyward, freaking out. Cilan: And X-Scissor! Ian: Reorient yourself and use Water Gun! Dwebble fires X-Scissor, as Oshawott struggles to correct himself in midair. He finally straightens out, but is struck by X-Scissor. Oshawott crashes to the ground defeated. Ian: (Groans) Still need even more speed. Great battle, Oshawott. Oshawott: (Overreacting) Wott. Ian: Dinner is served. Cilan nods, as he looks down at Dwebble. Cilan: Hey Dwebble. I know you may still miss your old trainer, but how would you like to come with me? Dwebble: (Nodding happily) Dwebble! Cilan taps a Pokéball to Dwebble, sucking it into the Pokéball. The Pokéball shakes and locks. Cilan then reopens the Pokéball. Dwebble: Dwebble! Cilan: And now, let’s eat! I’ll make sure to add a bit of Cheri Berry to yours to spice it up. Main Events * Cilan befriends and captures a Dwebble. ** It has an Adamant Nature. * Pansage's ability is revealed to be Gluttony. Characters * Cilan * Ian * Rui * Iris Pokémon * Pansage (Cilan's) * Dwebble (Cilan's, newly caught) * Oshawott (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Snivy (Ian's) * Tepig (Ian's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode A Home for Dwebble! ** However it is altered to feature the effect of Team Plasma, as Dwebble had previously been released and became bitter towards humans. * Cilan shows off his skills as a Connoisseur by connecting with a Pokémon and understanding them by a quick evaluation. This makes him equal with Ian and Rui who can determine information about Pokémon via aura. * Dwebble is the first Pokémon in the Pokémon Tales franchise to have its Nature revealed in the episodes. ** Several of Ian's Pokémon have been given Natures on their pages, but none of them were explicitly stated in an episode. * Ian reveals he invited Cilan to join them so he could learn from him about connecting with Pokémon, as well as to help Iris and Rui do the same. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N